A Comedian's Struggle
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: It's hard for Luan to express herself in ways other than jokes. Luckily, she has meddling siblings to help her out!


**A/N Well guys, I got another challenge prompt, though this time it was from Lukesk1. I hope you guys enjoy, R &R!**

* * *

*Ahh* I yawn starting off a beautiful spring day. "I feel like today's going to be great!" I then turn in my bed and stand up on my own feet. "After all, there's nothing that could happen to spoil my day!"

So I take a tired step forward… only to trip over Luna's guitar, "Haha, I guess fate decided to fall in today!" I jokingly retort, before standing up again and heading downstairs to the grownup table.

"Mornin' family!" I go, while making sure not to somehow prank everyone within thirty seconds of me sitting down.

That's when she walks by, my younger sister Lynn. Her cool brown hair is cute when it's messy. "Morning Luan." She says, before sitting at my side.

I try not to be too awkward about her while I eat my breakfast- eggs funny side up!

That's when an idea comes to me, so I take out my funny glasses and say, "Hey Lynn! Who am I?!"

She tiredly responds, "I don't know, stupid?"

"No, I'm-" But before I can hit her with the punch line Leni walks by and gasps in shock, "Lynn! Who's this stranger sitting at the table?! Are they going to eat breakfast with us?!"

I immediately whisper, "Dammit." Before taking off my glasses and responding in a disappointed tone, "Don't worry Leni. It's just me, Luan."

And Lynn proceeds to eat through her breakfast faster than I can make eggcellent puns! Though I think she didn't like them of the basis that she didn't laugh that hard.

After we finish breakfast, I head upstairs to practice my comedy routine. So I walk in, get changed and grab my wooden puppet friend, before sitting by the window to practice.

"It's a beautiful day outside isn't it Mr. Coconuts?!" I ask the wooden puppet on my arm.

"Of course it is!" I have the puppet point to the girl playing ball outside, "And hey look Lynn's out there too!"

I look out and see my athletic younger sister playing around on her roller skates, trying to hit a soccer ball into a net with a hockey stick. "She looks so majestic while she's trying to blend three sports into one…" I whisper, "It's a shame I can't get her to laugh…"

I then watch her immediately trip and fall into a pile of mud, and I can't help but chuckle at it.

"You can't hide your feelings forever Luan!" Mr. Coconuts says, and I just glare at him, "Of course I can hide my feelings forever!" Then I look at the muddy girl again, her soft chocolate curls blending nicely with the damp mud, "Besides… it's not like she'd feel the same way about me."

"But how do you know that Luan?! With me you could…" The puppet starts… only for Lana to walk in with her pet frog on her head, "Hey Luan, whatcha doin?"

"Oh hi Lana…" I stammer, "Just practicing my ventriloquism!" I then hold up Mr. Coconuts and say in his voice, "Hi Lana, I'm just helping Luan out!"

That's when Lincoln decides to walk in as well "Luan why were you talking to yourself again? Is something on your mind?" I respond by talking through Mr. Coconuts again, "No nothing's wrong, I'm just practicing is all!"

The duo both tilts their heads in confusion, before my younger sister goes, "Uhh, why does it look like you were staring out the window?"

"What?!" I say normally, "I can't enjoy a bright sunny day?"

"Uh-huh." Lincoln goes, much to my dismay, before walking over and looking out the window as well, "Then why were you staring at Lynn like that?"

"Umm uhh," I stammer, only to talk through Mr. Coconuts again, "Fine you got her, Luan here has a crush on Lynn!"

I then glare at the puppet, as if it were it's own person. And the puppet just looks at me like I were about to throw him in an incinerator. My two siblings look at me with soft, though I could take them as judging, eyes.

I then sigh in defeat, "Fine, you got me." I then turn back and look at the slightly younger girl outside, "I like Lynn… Like, Like-like her..."

And with I drop Mr. Coconuts, while making sure to having him say, "Ouch Luan! That hurt!" Before looking at my two siblings again, "Can you two help me out with her?"

Lana rubs her chin for a moment before responding, "Sure, but you have to help me with Lola then!"

"Really? That's all?" I respond, "Sure Lana!" Then I turn to Linc, "What about you Linc, will you help an older sister out?!"

Linc chuckles, "Well, I did just help Luna get a date with Leni…" Then he thinks for a short moment, before responding, "sure Luan, I can help you with Lynn." Then he looks at the girl again, "She wouldn't like a date much, how about you try to have fun with her in a game?"

"What do you mean?"

That's when Lori decides to walk in, "It means that if you're going to get anywhere with her you're going to need to know exactly what she likes!"

"L-Lori?!"I stammer, "What do you mean?!"

She puts a confident smile on and answers, "I heard you three talking and I'd love to help my sisters get together." Then she comes closer and holds my face in her hands, "Plus, you two would look so cute together, and you could always use someone who's in a relationship already for some advice."

I pull away from my older sister and respond, "Fine," Before perking up, "So what do you two suggest?"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, "Lori, help her out, I'll get Lynn ready to go." Before he runs out the room door without another word.

"Ok then." Lori goes, "Now lets get you suited up for the girl of your dreams." Then she turns to Lana, "Lana, I need you to grab Luan here some clothes that'll take the mud, after all," She motions at my pristine white shirt and yellow skirt, "Those would never survive what Lynn can do!"

"On it!" Lana responds, while saluting, before turning and running to her room. Some shouting and a few crashes later, Lana runs back in, albeit with a torn hat and one of her overall's straps off.

"Here ya go Lori!" She declares, before handing Lori a blue shirt, "This'll probably not get as ruined!"

"Ok, Luan, try this on!" She commands, and hands me the shirt. I end up forcing my head through the hole and though it's a bit tight, the shirt fits.

With that, Lincoln runs back up and declares, "Ok Luan, Lynn's waiting for you down stairs! She's all yours!"

So I sigh and mentally ready myself for her, before following Lori.

 _A few minutes later…_

"You sure I don't need to dress up and stuff?" I ask Lori, who shakes her head.

"Remember Luan, Lynn isn't that refined." Linc responds, before pointing at the waiting Lynn nearby, "I told her that you'd hang out with her. It's not a date, heck you might just end up playing a game or two with her!"

Then Lori bends down to my height and looks me in the eyes, "Now all you have to do is impress her with jokes and tell her that you love her, got that? Just be yourself and you'll be fine!"

I nod nervously and approach my athletic sister, "Hey Lynn." I say, with fear in my voice.

Lynn responds by head butting a soccer ball continuously and saying, "Hey Luan, Linc told me you want to hang out!" Then she drops the ball and motions for me to come, "So how about we play some ball."

I blush, "S-sure, Lynn let's play some ball." Then I try to kick the ball… only for Lynn to swipe it and run passed me, causing me to fall to the ground.

I hear my three siblings wince in pain, but I don't let it stop me.

Just as Lynn tries to kick the ball into a net… it deflates.

"What the…" She goes.

"Gotcha!" I Shout, happily breaking down laughing as I shout, "When I got the ball I managed to poke a hole in it!"

Lynn chuckles, "Yeah, you got me," Then she quickly grabs a nearby football and throws it at me with, "Quick, think fast!"

I panic and duck under the ball, only for it to bounce off the ground and hit me in the head. "Haha! Two for flinching!" Lynn shouts

"Haha!" I laugh, "That was cool!" Then I turn, grab the ball and pass it back. She proceeds to jump up, backflip in the air, and charge at me, "Coming through!"

I respond by ducking under her and dropping a banana, causing her to slip and fall back, right onto me.

We blush in embarrassment, "Heh, that was pretty cool Luan." She says as she twists` our faces just inches apart.

"Haha. Yeah I guess it was…" I awkwardly respond.

Before either of us knows what's happening, I lay a soft kiss upon Lynn's lips.

"Luan…" She nervously goes, "I didn't know you felt that way…"

I go red, "I'm sorry Lynn I thought-"

But before I can finish my stammering she kisses me back. I guess the clown of the family just found someone she can clown around with after all!

She break the kiss with, "Oh shut it you."

And with that, I pull her into a muddy hug, and she returns the favor.

20-8-5-25 1-18-5 14-15-23 13-21-4 19-9-19-20-5-18-19!

* * *

 **A/N That was surprisingly short. I hope you enjoyed, also this story's prompt was: "Do a Luan/Lynn prompt in a similar vein to 'All a Rockstar Could Want'" So, do you guys think I succeeded?**


End file.
